Where do I begin?
by Keshiii
Summary: Uma songfic que espera ilustrar os sentimentos de Severo Snape sobre Lílian Potter. Spoilers de Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows.


_Where do I begin to tell the story_

_Of how great a love can be?_

_The sweet love story that is older than the sea_

_The simple truth about the love she brings to me..._

"Levante-se, Severo."

A voz que o despertou era calma, macia. Mas era uma voz de comando, era uma ordem. Com a cabeça girando e dolorida, ele sentou-se na cama de molas desconjuntadas e viu Alvo Dumbledore em pé na beira da cama. Piscou algumas vezes, limpou os olhos remelentos com os dedos, passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados. Tinha um gosto estranho na boca, parecia que tinha comido um gambá particularmente fedorento.

"Uísque de fogo pode ser cruel." disse o mago de longas barbas brancas, olhando para a mesinha de cabeceira de Snape. "Especialmente quando se toma...Três garrafas, aparentemente sozinho."

"O senhor já sabe, não é? O filho dela nasceu. Agora falta pouco." Severo Snape apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, encolhendo-se, evitando que seus olhos fossem atingidos pela claridade provinda da janela imunda de seu quarto.

"Já soube disso, e gostaria de saber o resto da história...Se possível, agora. Não acho que vamos ter muitas chances para conversar a partir de agora. O mês acabou e só nasceram os filhos de Lily e Alice. Graças a você, é muito capaz que essas duas crianças morram antes mesmo de saberem andar." Dumbledore era seco, mas não era grosseiro. Apenas não conseguia esconder o nojo que sentia daquele homem.

"Por onde eu começo? O que mais o senhor quer saber?"

"Comece do início. E levante-se para comer, e quem sabe essa ressaca passa."

_Where do I start?_

_With her first hello_

_She gave new meaning to this empty world of mine_

_There'll never be another love another time_

_She came into my life and made the living fine..._

"Lembro como se estivesse presenciando..." Snape estava encostado na cadeira desleixadamente. "Ela estava passando pela esquina da minha rua, de mãos dadas com a mãe. Eu estava olhando escondido, observando, como sempre. Eu espiava as crianças trouxas, as brincadeiras, tudo o que faziam. Bem de longe, eles não gostavam de mim, me chamavam de esquisito, e eu me lembro que nesse dia, ela olhou na direção de onde eu estava escondido, e eu me assustei." Ele apertava a caneca de café brasileiro nas mãos, esquentando-as. Embora fosse verão, ele sentia frio. "E ela sorriu. E acenou para mim, eu lembro. Ela vestia azul, e os cabelos estavam presos, mas o vento que fazia os bagunçava. E ela ria disso. Éramos muito pequenos. Muito. Mas eu gostei dela desde aquele sorriso. Foi muito sincero, muito doce..." Ele bebeu um gole de café.

"E eu ficava olhando de longe. Ela sempre brincava com a irmã. E elas eram tão diferentes. A Petúnia tinha cor de leite azedo, parecia um zumbi, alguém que levou um susto muito grande. Hoje eu acho que parecia, ou pareço, com ela. Amarga desde criança, aquela mulher. Quando eu descobri que Lílian era bruxa, quando eu a vi descobrindo que podia fazer magia...Acho que foi o dia mais feliz da minha infância. Naquele lugar cheio de...Cheio de..."

"Trouxas, Severo. Só trouxas." Dumbledore notou que o hábito de anos, o de escarnecer aqueles que eram não-bruxos, lutava para dominar Snape outra vez.

"Obrigado." O moreno pigarreou. "Naquele lugar cheio de trouxas, ela era a única como eu e minha mãe. Todos pareciam-se tanto com meu pai, todos pareciam tão obtusos...Descobrir que aquele foco de calor no meio da nevasca era como eu foi a descoberta mais fantástica da minha infância, e decidi que precisava dela. Passou muito tempo até eu ter coragem de ir até ela, mas quando aconteceu...Bem, não foi como eu planejei, mas deu certo."

"Então você e a Lílian Potter - " Dumbledore notou o olhar contrariado de Snape ao ouvir o nome de casada de Lilian, mas continuou. "se conhecem desde crianças."

"Sim, desde que eu me entendo por gente eu a conheço! Contei a ela tudo sobre o nosso mundo, estava certo de que ela era como nós, e eu estava correto. Eu fiquei muito feliz quando soube que iríamos juntos para Hogwarts. E estávamos cada vez mais próximos..."

"O quão próximos?" E sob a pergunta de Dumbledore, os olhos de Snape se encheram de lágrimas.

_She fills my heart_

_She fills my heart with very special things_

_With angel songs, with wild imaginings_

_She fills my soul with so much love_

_That any where I go I'm never lonely_

_With her around who could be lonely?_

_I reach for her hand_

_She's always there..._

"Eu já sabia." Lilian sorria. Ele jamais esperou que aquela pudesse ser a resposta dela. Severo engoliu em seco antes de fazer uma pergunta que estava há anos entalada em sua garganta.

"Então...Então...Você...e eu...Não acha que...Nós...Você quer ser minha namorada?" E pareceu a ele que seu estômago havia sido atingido pela Maldição Cruciatus, de tanto que se retorcia. Os olhos verdes dela miraram o teto e ele quis morrer. Planejara o que falar durante o verão inteiro. Na verdade, há tantos anos idealizava aquele momento, e não estava nada parecido com o que ele imaginara.

"Severo...Não acredito que daria certo. Veja bem, nós sempre brigamos por causa do que você faz. Por causa das companhias que tem. E você sempre toma o cuidado de não ser visto em minha companhia..." Havia tristeza nas feições dela, ele sabia. Tantos anos convivendo com ela, e nem precisava de nenhuma habilidade

especial para saber o que Lilian estava pensando. "Você acha que daria certo? Eu realmente gostaria de tentar, mas você realmente acha que conseguiríamos? Não prefere deixar como está, manter nossa amizade?"

"Eu..." ele olhou para o chão, envergonhado. Sabia que ela estava certa. "Mas nós somos...Achei que nós fôssemos amigos. Superar isso.." ele engasgou outra vez. "Melhores amigos...?"

"Nós somos, Sev, mas eu não gosto das pessoas com quem você está andando! Desculpe-me, mas eu detesto Avery e Mulciber! Mulciber! O que você vê nele, Sev? Ele é esquisito! Você sabe o que ele tentou fazer com Mary McDonald outro dia?" Lily alcançara um pilar e se apoiara contra ele, olhando para cima, encarando o rosto fino, pálido.

"Aquilo não foi nada," disse Snape. "Foi uma brincadeira, só isso –"

"Foi Magia Negra, e se você acha isso divertido –"

"E o que você diz das coisas que Potter e seus amigos estão sempre aprontando?" exigiu Snape. Ele ficava vermelho enquanto dizia isso, incapaz, ao que parecia, de esconder seu ressentimento.

"O que tem o Potter com isso?" ela perguntou.

"Eu estava somente tentando mostrar a você que eles não são tão maravilhosos quanto todos pensam que são." A intensidade do olhar dele fez com que ela corasse.

"Eles não usam Magia Negra, contudo." Ela abaixou a voz. "E você está sendo realmente mal agradecido. Eu ouvi o que aconteceu na outra noite. Você foi escondido até o Sagüeiro Lutador, e James Potter salvou você do que quer que esteja lá embaixo –"

A cara inteira de Snape se contorceu e ele balbulciou, "Salvo? Salvo? Você pensa que ele estava brincando de herói? Ele estava salvando o próprio pescoço e de seus amigos também! Você não está indo -- Eu não deixarei você --"

"Me deixar? Me deixar?" Os olhos brilhantes de Lilian pareciam fendas. Snape recuou de imediato.

"Eu não quis dizer -- Eu apenas não a quero ver saindo com um tolo -- Ele gosta de você, James Potter gosta de você!" As palavras saiam arrebatadas contra o seu controle. "E ele não é... todos pensam... grande herói de quadribol --" A amargura e o desagrado de Snape o faziam incoerente, e as sombrancelhas de Lily estavam viajando cada vez mais perto de sua testa.

"Eu sei que James Potter é um arrogante apanhador," ela disse, cortando Snape. "Eu não preciso que você me fale isso. Mas a idéia de humor de Mulciber e de Avery é diabólica. Diabólica, Sev. Eu não entendo como você pode ser amigo deles." Lilian suspirou de exasperação. "Vê? Vê a razão de não podermos namorar? Vamos acabar nos matando! Prefiro estar ao seu lado, como amiga, para sempre...Do que ser sua namorada por um breve período e acabar brigando de verdade com você..." Ela sentia tanta dor quanto ele. Talvez pensasse que sua decisão, por mais acertada que fosse, estava errada. Talvez ela estivesse sentindo que ser razoável já não era tão funcional como sempre havia sido. Mas não voltou atrás. "Desculpe, Severo." Ele estendeu a mão para acariciar o rosto dela, mas ela o deteve, segurando a mão dele rapidamente antes de sair andando para sua sala comunal.

_How long does it last?_

_Can love be measured by the hours in a day?_

_I have no answers now..._

Aparatara na sala do único lugar que podia chamar de casa, na mesma velha e carcomida Rua da Fiação. Mal conseguia andar, o corpo inteiro lhe doía. Os olhos ardiam, as pernas estavam bambas. Sentia-se sem vida, sem alma. Lílian havia morrido e ele queria ter morrido com ela. Queria, como sempre quisera, estar no lugar de Tiago naquela noite. Queria que o bebê que havia sobrevivido fosse filho dele, e não filho de Tiago. Quisera tanta coisa. Quisera protegê-la, mesmo que ela o odiasse - e ela tinha muita razão para isso. Mas como poderia adivinhar que ela e aquele idiota do Potter tinham mudado o Fiel do Segredo? Como poderia ter descoberto que eles haviam enfeitiçado Pedro, para que ele os protegesse! O espião de Voldemort, o traidor! Aquele ser imundo que entregara ao Lorde a mulher que ele tinha amado. A mulher que ele amava. Mataria Pedro Pettigrew naquele exato momento, se Sirius Black já não o tivesse feito, estrangularia-o com as próprias mãos. Mas até nisso ele fora superado...Até no direito de vingar Lílian.

Ela durara tanto. Mais de um ano, tempo suficiente para que ele pensasse que Lord Voldemort tinha esquecido daquela história de profecia. Afinal, ele estivera vigilante o tempo inteiro, e seria o primeiro a saber caso o Lorde tivesse matado ou o filho de Lílian ou o filho dos Longbottom. Estivera errado. O Lorde das Trevas apenas estava esperando uma data magistral. E o Dia das Bruxas era perfeito. Perfeito para coroar sua escalada ao poder do mundo dos bruxos, perfeito para que ele consolidasse sua dominação, matando a única pessoa que poderia um dia ameaçá-lo.

E ele escolheu o filho de Lílian. O mestiço. Aquele que depreciava. Se tivesse escolhido o pequeno Longbottom não faria a menor diferença, mas não. E ainda por cima, a tentativa do Lorde das Trevas havia sido completamente em vão! Lilian morrera e o garoto estava vivo! Pouco importava agora se o Lorde das Trevas estava vivo ou morto. Pouco importavam todos os que haviam morrido, todos os que haviam sobrevivido. Ela estava morta, e nada mais era importante. Nada mais.

_But this much I can say_

_I know I'll need her until the stars all burn away_

_And she'll be there..._

O veneno de Nagini corria por suas veias e ele podia sentir enquanto corroía suas entranhas. Acabara, acabara tudo. Ele não poderia fazer mais nada, morreria sem completar a missão que se dispôs a fazer, morreria sem poder fazer nada pelo filho de Lilian. Estava acabado. Nunca poderia fazer mais nada para honrar, para absolver-se do grande pecado que havia cometido.

Ouviu um barulho, estava, sem dúvida, delirando. Queria abrir os olhos, manter-se vivo. Gostaria de tentar qualquer coisa. Mais barulhos, dessa vez mais próximos. Com um grande esforço, abriu os olhos e acreditou que o veneno de Nagini era alucinógeno. Os olhos dela, Lílian estava com ele em sua morte. Mas ela estava morta há dezesseis anos...Ele piscou para focalizar a vista, para desfazer a alucinação e viu...Harry Potter estava com ele. Era uma chance. Era, definitivamente, uma chance.

Fez uma força descomunal para falar. Juntou toda a coragem que tinha, toda a vontade e conseguiu sussurrar para o garoto que o olhava aterrorizado.

"Pegue..." e ao perceber que Harry não entendia, repetiu dolorosamente. "Pegue..."

Ele viu que a menina Granger estava com ele, que assim que viu que Snape ia dar ao garoto uma lembrança, conjurou um frasquinho. Abençoada era aquela garota, para sempre abençoada. Tão inteligente...Como Lílian, muito inteligente. Snape sentiu a lembrança se esvair dele e deixar um vazio. Viu brilhar a essência azul-prateada de suas memórias no frasco que Harry Potter agora segurava. Sentiu o alívio. Sentiu que podia partir e encontrá-la. Sentiu que havia completado sua missão, mas...

"Olhe...Para...Mim..." E quando Harry olhou para ele, Snape viu os olhos dela. E sentiu o amor inundar sua alma tão contaminada. Suspirou e lembrou daquele dia...Na esquina da Rua da Fiação...Em que ela sorrira para ele pela primeira vez.

E morreu. Ciente de que tinha feito tudo o que podia.

X-x-x-x-X

_**Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling e todos os outros detentores de seus direitos.**_

_**Proibida a cópia sem prévia autorização.**_

_**By Keshi Toshimasa®**_

_**Julho de 2007.**_


End file.
